See Me
by Nightwingstar
Summary: All Iggy wants is for Max to see him... he wants her to see him the way he see's her. IggyMaxFang Complete 1st Miggy implied story! ...Nominated in the First Ever Maximum Ride Fanfiction Awards...
1. I Want You To See Me

The name of the story has a story behind it. I thought of it after writing Raindrops, (soon to be posted). You see Iggy can't see (well duh) but he's also the same age as Max and Fang. (connections...) But basically the name came from a quote inside this story... You'll get it the moment it clicks.

How many chapters will this be? Between 2-5, if more, I'll let you know.

This is an Iggy/Max/Fang story cuz I love Iggy that much. It's not that I don't want Max and Fang to be together but I always root for the little guy. /smiles/

Btw, it's in Iggy's POV. Just thought I'd let you know

* * *

**See Me **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

There are three of us that are the same age. The three of us are fourteen, which means we're all going through hormonal changes. Great. 

The other two had the unfair advantage. They could see. They could see each other when they talked, that's probably why they're the leader and second in command, while I'm just the rest of the flock.

And then you see me, well, I don't see me but you do. I loved Max even before I went blind I could swear she loved me too. But I can't see her anymore. I can't see how beautiful she is, I can only imagine her nine-year-old face with the voice she has now. It's pretty weird.

But anyway, Max and Fang, they're like an item in our flock and it's not fair. I had her first Fang! Buzz off! I know how she looks at me, even though I can't see it. She looks at me with sympathy and love of a brother. I don't want that! I want more than just the love a brother. I want her.

There are nights when I can't sleep while Max is. I often crawl over to her and trace the outline of her face with my fingers in hopes of seeing her but I can't, I can't see her. I hate myself, stuck in utter darkness.

She described to me a rainbow once and when she did, I could see it. I swear I could see it.

But I'm getting off track again. So Max and Fang, an item. It makes me cringe. Sure, I can't save her if she falls and be her knight in shining armor because I'm blind. I'm just as strong as Fang, even faster in flying. I have super hearing and help Max out when I hear danger coming. And I can make bombs! Try making one Fang!

Now tell me one reason why Fang deserves to be with Max when I'm obviously better.

_He can see._

Shut up. Who asked you?

All I want, all I would ever want is for Max to see me. See me the way I see her. I mean, I'm sure she has a pretty face but I see her heart, I see her, not the body her but her, what makes Max, Max. Like I just made sense. But I mean I was so close to her until those scientists tried to improve my night vision, darn them. After that we drifted away, far away from each other, but I still love her.

I know Nudge sees me the way I want Max to but I don't want Nudge, she invades my silence too much. Nudge is just Nudge.

I hear them, Max and Fang; they're talking in the back of this cave we found. I can hear every word they're saying and I feel like a million bombs blew off in my heart.

Fang just told Max he loved her and Max just said she felt the same. My heart was in blasted bits. Hooray for me. I hear rain outside. Why is it always raining? Are we near Seattle or something? But I hear the rain calling and stand up, listening to the vibrations my footsteps made. Nudge was to my left and I think Total and Angel were by the crackling fire behind me.

Vibrations… they let me see shapes in my mind. Nudge was sleeping in a curled ball, I could imagine her shape. The rain pattered on the ground ahead of me. I could hear every drop and saw every ripple. Sound was a magnificent thing.

I slowly stepped out into the rain, feeling the drops on my skin. Rain was soothing, it whispered sweet nothings to the wind and told me secrets. You have to listen hard to understand.

What's that? My brows furrowed in frustration. A league or so away there was flapping. Not the fast flapping of a small bird or the flap of a cloak but deep whooshes like an angel or worse…

"Max!" I dashed inside the cave, avoiding the fire after hearing the crackle. "I think there are Erasers coming!"

"What?" Max's voice was behind me. It sounded startled. "How can you hear anything? It's pouring like mad outside. You're soaking wet, go change and I'll be on the look out." She put a hand on my shoulder, I could only nod.

Gasman handed me a change of clothes before I went behind a large boulder to change. The flapping was getting closer. Two hundred yards and closing. I stuffed some bombs I made into my pockets, another one occupied my shoe. I could hear snarling now. Erasers were coming closer.

"Fang!" I heard Max cry out in worry. I could feel the vibration of Fang running to Max and I heard him wrap his arms around her. My stomach curled. I tossed my wet clothes on a rock to dry. "Everyone, get ready, Erasers are heading our way." I could hear Max's determined voice, I could imagine a frown and anger in her eyes. She had pulled away from Fang, finally!

I nodded, listening closer. The flaps were getting slower and more forceful. The rain! The rain was slowing them down but there were less than a hundred yards away. If the rain got their wings too heavy the Erasers would plummet. Just as I thought that I head one set of wings stop flapping and heard the sound of falling. Moments later I heard a soft sickening crack. The Eraser must've hit a rock or something.

One fell, then another. From my guess there must be a half dozen Erasers left. I heard Max talking to Nudge and Gasman. I heard her hug Angel and scratch Total. I heard her steal a kiss from Fang, I cringed on the inside. She walked up to me, her boots echoing on the cave floor.

"Iggy, stay safe, for me ok?" Max put her hands on my shoulders. I nodded. She hugged me before beginning to walk away. I grabbed her wrist and I knew she looked at me funny.

"Wait." I can't believe I'm doing this. I dragged her behind the large boulder and cupped her cheeks in my hands. I kissed her. "I want you to see me." I told her. I must be insane! She's with Fang now! But Fang doesn't deserve her. I had her first.

"But I do – " Max began, she must be confused. I cut her off.

"Max, I want you to see me the way I see you." I kissed her again. I faintly heard two Erasers fall to their doom. I let go of her and walked towards the entrance of the cave.

I heard the loud roar of an Eraser, ten yards, two more flaps and they would be here. I pulled up my fists into a fighting position. I was going to fight for the flock, for my life but mostly, for Max's.

See me Max, I thought, blindly punching an Eraser. I want you to see me. I ducked a swift kick from an Eraser before kicking it back. I furrowed my brow in frustration and anger. I wanted to yell as I hit those stupid Erasers. I heard their snarls around me, I'm being ganged up on, it's now or never!

See me!

* * *

So you basically guessed the plot. Right? 

Did you get the quote? Tell me in the review and you get a very large cookie/muffin/cupcake/cake of your choice!

Do you know how much I want to say that to someone? Tell them to see me. It wasn't fair... 'cause I could see them but they couldn't see me...

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

**_Chapter 2: Trying To See_**

**_(Max's POV)_**

_I don't understand what Iggy said..._

_There he is, a bandage around his head. I brushed away the hair that fell onto his face gently. I feel so guilty. I kissed his hand. I had loved him for the longest time but the flame went away... I don't know when it just suddenly disappeared. _

_And now I'm scared... I'm scared that I'll never understand. I'm scared that he won't wake up. And I want to know how I can see him the way he wants me to. I close my eyes and lean my head against the cave wall._

_How do I see Iggy..._

O.o.O.o

Adieu

_**Nightwing **_


	2. Trying To See

It's the 25th right? I've been waiting to post this Cuz I got some stuff to say.

1: This is turning out to be six chapters long. I have Chap 5 written already (it's Fang's POV)  
2: Max Ride is taking over my life like Danny Phantom did all summer T.T It's not like it's a bad thing but it's not a good thing either...  
3: I'm beginning to really like the paring Ig/Max. WAIT BEFORE YOU AUTOMATICALLY FLAME ME! It does NOT mean that Iggy will actually end up with Max cuz he... wait. why am I ruining this story for you? You won't find out how this story turns out until I finish it. So I'll keep you posted. (Yes, I am still a Fax fan)

To the People who might be wondering why I write fluffy stories when I just want to burn them... eh... I have a reason... do you really want to know?... :nods:... Ok! I'll tell you... My alter ego is a hopeless romantic... :cringes:

Thanks for the reviews and SamanthaFantasyFan won a really big cookie (you got most of the quote!). The Quote was: _'I want you to see me the way I see you'_

Hmmm, what else? Oh yeah! Please Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Trying To See   
**

* * *

Iggy… 

We had won our battle with the Erasers at a cost. Poor Iggy, Erasers ganged up on him and banged him up worse than Fang on the beach, I would say almost ten times worse.

I wish I knew what you meant. I want to understand. As your leader, you sister, and as your friend.

How do you see me? How do you see me when you can't see at all?

Fang carried Iggy into the cave and set him down on the cave floor, his backpack serving as a pillow. Nudge was cleaning Iggy's head wound as I wrapped up the gash on his side.

Iggy…

What did they do to you?

You haven't changed one bit. I smiled softly at the unconscious Iggy. Always so brave, you would probably fight off a thousand Erasers if you were determined to. When you're determined you make sure that you get it. You make sure that your handicap isn't a handicap.

I wish I could see what you see. In your utter darkness, what can you see? Fang touched my shoulder softly. I jerked my head up in surprise. I smiled weakly to him. Fang nodded and left towards the lip of the cave on first watch.

Fang still didn't know that I used to love Iggy with all my being. But it's not that I used to because I still do, it just kinda melted into brother sisterly love… I think.

I still don't understand what Iggy said…

There he is, a bandage around his head. I brushed away the hair that fell onto his face gently. I feel so guilty. I picked up his hand and kissed it. I had loved him for the longest time but the flame went away… I don't know when, it just suddenly disappeared.

And now I'm scared…

I'm scared that I'll never understand. I'm scared he won't wake up. And I want to know how I can see him the way he wants me to. I close my eyes and lean my head against the cave wall.

How do I see Iggy…

He's sweet and he doesn't really let anything bother him. But he's afraid of losing. Everyone gets that way every once in a while. Afraid to lose a game, a life, something. He was afraid to lose the flock and by losing us he'd lose his sight.

Iggy, don't be afraid. I'm right here.

I felt like I was back inside that Tank. So dark, poor Iggy, trapped in this darkness everyday. I shivered for a moment and went back to my little world of Iggy.

He was a lifesaver most of the time and he thinks rationally, well, for the most part. He was a hell of a cook. I grinned inwardly to myself, a half smile on my face.

I heard Total talking to Angel, Gasman, and Nudge on the other side of the cage, their voices sounded so loud to me when my senses were limited to four. I heard Fang's light breathing near the lip of the cave, five feet towards my right. I smacked my hand against the cave floor. What was that?

Vibrations…

A dark outline of Angel with Total in her arms. My eyebrows furrowed. Was this how Iggy saw? I tapped a fingernail against the rock flooring and saw a faded outline were the vibrations couldn't pass through. A rock. I picked it up and chucked it out of the cave. I opened my eyes for a moment, looking around. Light suddenly looked like a blessed thing.

I closed them again and pulled myself into my thoughts. Iggy was a trooper like Gazzy. He was almost as silent as Fang but not as dark. He was fun loving and my mischievous brother. At least… I think so.

Did my flame really go out?

I remember my heart breaking almost in two when Iggy was with that girl, Tess. And it hurt just as bad when that red head chick kissed Fang. Did I love them both? Or was it that since they were closest to me that I was over protective of both of them?

And I do love Fang right?

Of course I do… right?

_Doubts are not healthy._ The Voice said suddenly, distracting me from my thoughts.

I let out a bitter laugh, opening my eyes. I saw Fang turn to face me and the flocks' eyes were on me. "Sorry about that. I just thought something was funny." I gave everyone a sheepish smile. The flock turned away a few moments later except for Fang's, I felt his gaze move minutes later.

Doubts are one of the healthiest things in the world. I thought, closing my eyes once more. When you doubt, you know you're alive. You doubt in the trust of someone, doubt your entire being. You doubt the love that was given to you. Your doubt is your flaw and without a flaw you never truly lived.

_You can be flawless and live. _The voice replied.

I wanted to let out another laugh. At what cost? I scoffed to the voice. At the sake of losing your personality? Your sanity? Your heart? Your actual life? Voice, you got it all wrong. Flaws make the world go round. And I'm going to enjoy every goddamn flaw I have. I'm going to enjoy any flaw anyone has. Like Iggy, how he can blind and at the same time he isn't bitter about it. And Fang, so dark and serious, how he always loses to Angel's look. And my sense of judgment, I know it's screwed but at least I try.

I opened my eyes and glanced at Iggy, he was still unconscious but the bruise on his cheek was disappearing. "I'm sorry." I whispered, leaning over Iggy and kissing his other cheek. I stood up and joined Fang outside on his watch.

"That thing you thought about. It wasn't funny." Fang said, breaking the silence. He glanced at me. "What were you thinking?"

"Doubts and flaws." I shrugged. "Just because life is just so messed up." I looked up at the clouded sky. We had traveled North West, towards Seattle, we were told there were great things to see there. Only, Iggy wouldn't see it, he just had to trust us.

"We all know our lives are messed up but what made you think about it?" Fang asked. He tucked his hands inside his jacket.

"Mmmm," I began, burying my nose into my knees after I pulled them to my chest. I didn't want to tell him the voice told me to because I was already on the verge of being loony. "Iggy." I semi lied; I mean Iggy is what brought the mind into my little conversation with myself. Wow, that sounded as if I were nuts. But I'm not! I'm not there yet. "He has it harder than all of us. Being blind and all. It's a flaw," Fang looked at me odd, my eyes kind of widened at my statement. "Not that it's a bad flaw. I mean it's not his fault or anything. I mean I have a flaw; I have a hard time judging people. I can't even trust myself…"

"And I always crumble like a caged bird when Angel gives me that look." Fang nodded. "So what, we all have flaws. What's the big deal about them?"

"Imagine," I breathed, pulling my face away from my knees and leaning it against the cave wall, "Imagine being flawless. Imagine never having a doubt, never fearing anything, or have the feelings of anger. You can't live being flawless, you can't live without doubt, fears or anything else."

I fell silent, I knew Fang was waiting for more but I remained silent. I closed my eyes and thought once more.

Iggy was never really afraid, setting off big explosions, never afraid of being killed. My pyromaniac. I grinned to myself once more. He didn't care about his flaws, even during the rare times he was afraid. He was brave like Fang, he was strong too. And I wanted to be like him. I didn't want to care about my flaws. I wanted to live for the moment like Iggy did. He always lived for the moment, even if his life was at stake. Me and Fang, we think things through, letting things pass us by. I admired Iggy, being so flawless for being flawed. Again, that made a load of sense.

Iggy was just as much part of my heart as Fang was. Iggy's my first love; I may not have gotten over him while I formed feelings for Fang.

Iggy…

I heard a tap of a rock clattering against the cave floor and felt it's very faint vibration. The rock came from inside the cave, six or seven feet away towards my left; where Iggy was.

My heart wrenched for a moment. Was he alright? Did someone from the flock just throw a stone at him or did he just wake up? Why am I worrying this much? Am I still –

Another clack, then the vibration of five small dots touching the cave floor. Fingertips. Iggy's awake. Just then my heart jumped with joy.

My eyes snapped open in realization. I think know how I see Iggy…

* * *

So second Chapter down, one more to type. Yay me. 

Mk, another little challenge cuz I suddenly like chalenges: **Who do you see when you close your eyes?**

It's a complete opinion challenge but it's kinda a serious question so if you don't take it seriously, you lost the challenge, in other words don't say 'I see candy!' or 'The drooling hunk that is Fang!' I'm trusting you guys with this challenge. Good Luck. :D (The Preview made me think of the Challenge)

**Preview of the Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 3: What do you see?  
**

**(Max's POV) **

_"Iggy…" I began, how should I put this? It's a weird thing to be asking. He looked in my direction. "What do you see when you wake up in the morning?" Iggy looked surprised._

_"Why? What do you see?" Iggy replied. I knew it; I had said something out of place. But I wanted to know, I really wanted to._

_"I see you most of the time because you're the one who usually wakes me up for the next watch. But other times I see light of a new day." I told Iggy._

_"I see you." Iggy replied. I looked at him in wonder. I was surprised to say the least. He continued, "Every morning that I woke up at the School I would always see your face. And even though I can't see now, I still see you."_

_"Oh." I looked away._

O.o.O.o.O

Adieu

_**Nightwing **_


	3. What Do You See?

Hmmm... Where to begin.

Winners of the challenge: (All recieve sweet of their choice)

**Set.Me.Free.123:** I agree, I never really thought about it until I read a story and I constantly think about who I see.

**totalyharry99: **Wow, a lot of people are really close to you. And that's cool! Sometimes I see a lot of people, sometimes I don't, that just means that my heart's still wavering.

**SamanthaFantasyFan:** It's ok if you don't know who you see. Sometimes I'm not even sure.

**Filmmakersdream:** You got it on the money. Thank you and I think that's pretty cool. The second I read your review I closed my eyes and saw my grandpa, I haven't seen him in Ten years.

**Yascarocks:** Thanks for your review! Yeah, I think they went past 200 by now. At anycase, it makes sense, when you close your eyes you don't see anything, it may turn a little red if you face the light but that's ok. It can be taken in a literal sense and also you took the challange seriously so, thanks.

And thanks to **X Step On Me X**, **Silent Wrath**, **Lessien-Elensar**, and **crash923** for your reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

** Chapter 3:**

**What Do You See? **

* * *

I rushed to Iggy's side and saw him holding his head. "Iggy." I said softly. He slowly let his hands drop to his sides as I knelt beside him. "You alright?" I asked. 

"Who decided to drop a ton of boulders on me?" Iggy groaned. I smiled to myself. That was Iggy for you. "Can you help me sit?" He asked I nodded and propped him against the cave wall.

"Iggy…" I began, how should I put this? It's a weird thing to be asking. He looked in my direction. "What do you see when you wake up in the morning?" Iggy looked surprised.

"Why? What do you see?" Iggy replied. I knew it; I had said something out of place. But I wanted to know, I really wanted to.

"I see you most of the time because you're the one who usually wakes me up for the next watch. But other times I see light of a new day." I told Iggy.

"I see you." Iggy replied. I looked at him in wonder. I was surprised to say the least. He continued, "Every morning that I woke up at the School I would always see your face. And even though I can't see now, I still see you."

"Oh." I looked away for a moment. Fang glanced at me. Did he hear what Iggy and me were talking about? "You're feeling better right?" I asked Iggy. He nodded towards me. Of course he would be fine. He healed faster than all of us.

"My watch is soon." Iggy said after a while.

"I'm not going to let you do second watch Iggy. It's dangerous, you're in no shape to be doing anything."

"Then watch with me. That way I won't be in so much danger."

"Fine." I said numbly. My heart was racing. Iggy was awake and he was safe and whole. And he saw me…

"I don't think any of us will sleep tonight." I whispered hours later as Fang went inside the cave and I went to sit outside with Iggy.

"You mean Fang and us? I doubt it. Angel and the rest are sound asleep."

"Yeah. We should just pull an all nighter, ask Fang to join us if he can't sleep." I nodded. I closed my eyes and listened to the world around me. "That's an owl, isn't it?" I asked after a few minutes trying to figure out a sound.

"Thirty feet below and twelve yards west? Yeah." Iggy replied. Things were so different when you can only listen. "What are you doing?" Iggy asked moments later. I had taken one of his hands and was examining it.

I pressed my hand against his, palm-to-palm, finger-to-finger. Iggy's were large and square, his fingers towering over my own. Beneath my fingertips his skin felt so calloused as if he had done a large load of work with his hands. "Nothing." I replied.

"It's something." Iggy frowned at me. He moved his hand slightly and captured mine, squeezing it lightly. "You never do that unless you have something on your mind, a serious bugger." I let out a sigh.

How could I tell him how I felt? I felt scared to tell him. One of the scariest things I couldn't handle.

"Hey Fang, you're not sleeping join us." Iggy's voice snapped me out of my reverie. He had let go of my hand. How long had I been silent? Fang sat next to me, taking my other hand and squeezing it. I looked up at Fang. His eyes were darker than usual and yet… was there a hint of surprise in them?

"We're pulling an all nighter." I told Fang, I smiled at him. He nodded slightly in return. "You sure you don't need your beauty sleep?" I smirked at him.

"I could say the same about you." Fang gave me a half smirk. Oooh, I could sucker punch him right now. But I'm not. I don't want to injure my boyfriend. Wow, that's weird to say.

"You know," Iggy said, I noticed the slight disgust on his face, "if you're gonna make out, go somewhere else, somewhere I can't hear you."

"We're not going to make out." I shot Iggy a glare, knowing he couldn't see it. I sat quietly, leaning my head on Fang's shoulder, I was getting tired. I closed my eyes and listened. Flaps of wings in the distance, bats perhaps. A small scuttle must be a bug. I yawned tiredly in the middle of our all nighter.

"Tired?" Fang asked, looking down at me. I shook my head, sitting up straight.

"Listening." I replied, my voice soft as I heard a rock fall off a cliff as I spoke. More crumbling of rocks. I furrowed my brows in concentration. "Either there's goats in the area or there's a wolf."

"Goat." Iggy replied. "I can hear its hooves." I nodded, Fang looked confused. I tapped my ear quietly. He nodded in understandment.

I watched the stars, squeezing the hands of my two best friends every now and then. It kind of felt like an awkward silence between us but I wasn't going to interrupt it. Not this time.

The sun rose quietly, we were in my shift now. "Max?" Nudge yawned walking towards the lip of the cave, rubbing one of her eyes.

"Yes?" I asked, looking up at the twelve year old. Iggy had nodded off just before the sunrise and Fang was trying to stay awake, let me tell you, he's not succeeding. I'm really the only one awake enough to deal with anything right now.

"I'm hungry." Typical Nudge. I nodded, my hands making motions to shoo her back inside the cave. I stood up, stretching my stiff body, letting out a tired yawn. I haven't slept in ages, as in like two days or something; I must be running on adrenaline or caffeine, lots and lots of caffeine. I walked into the cave, pulling out a few boxes of pop tarts for everyone to munch on before heading back out to wake up Fnick and Figgy.

"Wake up lazy bums." I shook the two awake slowly. "We gotta get moving unless you want Erasers to get to us again." Fang suddenly looked awake and ready to fight. I held my laugh and kissed his cheek. "Make sure Gazzy doesn't eat all the food." I told him before setting myself to wake up Iggy.

You know, for a blind guy with super hearing you would think he would notice if someone was almost yelling in his ear while he's sleeping. Apparently not. "Iggy!" I shoved him, causing him to fall and hit the rock floor he was sitting on. He sat up, holding his head, scowling.

"What?" Iggy scowled at me.

"Time for breakfast Figgy. Hurry up before it's all gone. When you finish me and Nudge have to dress your wounds again." Iggy nodded, standing slowly, his fingers tracing the rock wall as he walked into the cave.

I sat down, my stomach feeling anything but hungry, and closed my eyes. An Image of Fang came to mind and I smiled softly. Then memories of the School came up and I felt sick. My eyes snapped open, the smell of anesthetics overwhelming still.

The feeling of bile rising in my throat. Not good. I closed my eyes once more, trying to calm myself for the most part. It worked, sort of. My mind was taken off of School but the bile continued to rise, the smell wouldn't leave.

"Lets go." I ordered almost an hour later. Iggy's wounds were almost nonexistent but there were still some that were still bandaged. We flew from the cave, landing in Seattle almost two hours later. Iggy seemed to be holding well along with Fang, though I could have sworn Fang nodding off while flying and that's near impossible!

"This looks good." Fang said tiredly. A recently closed coffee shop. Two floors, spiffy. The place looked cleaned out except for the blinds that covered the glass windows. I nodded as Iggy unlocked the back door to let us in. There were a few chairs and counters for the orders. I wonder if this coffee shop was bought out by that Starbucks place.

"Lets crash." Iggy yawned.

"Yeah. Fang, Iggy, Nudge and Total. Stay here. Nudge I need you to watch Iggy if something happens to him. Fang get some rest along with you Iggy. And Total, be fierce to intruders." I directed to four of my flock. "Gazzy and Angel, lets scope out this place to see if we can find some food and maybe a place to buy new clothes." I looked around. Everyone's clothes were almost covered with dirt. We've been in the woods WAY too long.

Did you know there's a place in Seattle called Pikes market? They sell almost EVERYTHING there. Angel wanted this little crown, I bought it, I couldn't help it, it looked cute on her. We bought fruits and some warm food. It looks good to say the least. There's a place called Pirates Plunder, Gazzy liked it and I did too. I'm sure Iggy and Fang would like it. We could buy a few shirts from there I guess.

We returned to the abandoned coffee shop almost three hours later… we got a little sidetracked by all the stuff… whoops. Nudge had pulled out the sleeping bags and made this coffee shop look like home, well the upstairs anyway. The bottom was just like it was when we first saw it. An easier get away from the second floor. Good Nudge, she already found our best escape routes.

Fang was out like a light. I guess all nighters are not for him. And Iggy, Iggy was lying next to the window, his eyes looking blankly out the glass windows that was more of a glass wall.

"Fang?" I asked as Fang woke up to take first watch. He glanced at me in question. We were sitting by a door that led outside. "What do you see when you close you eyes?"

"Nothing, black. Why?" Fang's gaze flicked away from me for a moment to see a bug swoop close to him. Why did Fang have to take things so literal?

"Mmmm, nothing." I replied. Should I tell him that I saw him? No, too sappy romantic. Me and Fang, we're not like that, those hopeless romantic movie type things.

And Iggy… what did he see when he closed his eyes? I mean now that they're always closed. Did that make any sense again? Did he see me like when he woke up or what?

What did he see? And what did Fang actually see?

* * *

So yeah. Enjoyed it much? 

Oh yeah, time for a new challenge. **What do you think I should name the next Chapter?  
**It's a tough one you know. Cuz I haven't even written the 4th chapter. (Bad Nightwing, Bad) I'm going to base the chapter off of it's title so choose a good one (btw, please have title, sight related, much thanks) Yeah, I know. I'm such a bad person. I wrote all the chapters except for the 4th. I know what events are supposed to happen there but I don't know what to write T.T. And, just to let you know, the next Chapter's in Iggy's POV.

_**No Preview**_, Sorry...

Adieu

_**Nightwing **_


	4. What I Can't See

Omg! I'm finally updating!

and another Omg. I don't understand myself. Band Camp makes me uber tired but I have the energy to race people to their spots, be energetic, not sit for five hours in the blaring sun while you're also having marching practice for five hours. Grr. So my body gave out today. I'm not energetic and I'm well past tired. But I've been meaning to post this for a while, it's just that band got in the way... again... I mean from about 4 30am to 1pm and 5pm to 10pm is all deticated to Band. So Yeah, it's about 1 20 I just got home. and yeah! It's a saturday too! I have no life T.T But there's one pro of this, no saturday rehearsal next saturday cuz our band gets to be in a movie!

_**Mrs Pierre Bouvier: **_I love you forever and a day! You win this challenge! The second I read your review I was like, This is it! Max can do that and Iggy this, also Fang can do this too! You get a really really really really large cookie!

_**XStepOnMeX:**_ You get a cookie for the challenge for the last review and a cookie this update cuz you made me realize that all my chapters have the word 'see' in them! Well that's al about to change in the 5th chapter!

And thanks to all my other reviewers! (I would have wrote something to each of you but as it says above... Band Camp, I'm dead tired. XP

Iggy's POV

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**What I can't See  
_(I can only feel)_**

* * *

Max looks so cute when she's nine years old. Curly hair just past her ears, warm innocent eyes, a toothy grin at me. If only she would give me that kind of happy look now… 

I heard Max shuffling around in the morning. I must've slept through my shift. Whoops. I'm amazed she wasn't tired. She always took the shifts that Fang or me couldn't take.

She's humming. Wow, I never knew she could sing. An old lullaby… The lids of my eyes began to droop with every soft word she sang…

"You are my Sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You never know dear, how much I love you, till you take my sunshine away…" she sang it repeatedly. I smiled to myself; she would make a great mother to anyone. "Hey Fang." Max whispered, so Fang was awake too. "What?" I could feel her smiling softly. "You don't like my singing?"

"Who's your sunshine?" Fang asked, a small tap on one of the tables, he was holding a coffee mug.

"Don't make me say something sappy." Max groaned. I heard Fang chuckle softly. "You really want to know?" Max sighed moments later. "You're my sunshine, happy?" Fang must've nodded before Max finished. "You know, we were never sung lullabies or told bedtime stories when we were little."

"Because we too busy being experimented on." Fang scowled. I winced to myself. The School is something I'd rather forget but all my memories with sight are all in there.

"I know that. But Jeb never sang lullabies to Angel when he was still on our side." Max shuffled once more. "I don't even remember how I know these songs." Max began humming softly again. Her voice was melodic. I smiled before I pressed my hand against the cool glass. I could feel raindrops pelting against it.

I wish I could stand outside, feeling the rain pelt my face. I began to sit up. My heart ached as I heard a quick kiss shared between the two of them.

"Iggy, you're finally awake." I could feel Max grinning at me. I moved my head in the direction of her voice. I nodded and sat against the cool window. It seemed like it was pouring outside. I heard Max shuffling before I felt her hand press against mine, I closed my eyes and smiled softly to myself.

Not only did she do that when something was bothering her but when she knew something was bothering me too. Touch was my comfort, especially if I felt a hand; it let me know that I was really there.

Being stuck in darkness, it kind of drives you mad. You never know if something is really there because you can't see it but when you touch, you can feel that something is real. It made you feel real. I pressed my hand back at Max and felt her smile at me.

"We're planning on going shopping for new clothes as soon as everyone wakes up. That's if it stops raining."

"It's Seattle," Fang began from a few feet to my left, "it never stops raining." I felt Max give my hand a squeeze before I felt her presence move away from me. Why did it feel like I was alone again?

You know, when you're shopping for clothes as a blind guy, it sucks. I accidentally grabbed a women's shirt while we were in pirates plunder. From Gazzy and Nudge's descriptions, I would like the store but as you can see, I can't. So as I stood dumbly as the flock picked out clothes, I listened. The light rain on the windows and echoing from the hallway through the open door, the cash register opening and closing, the sliding of items around the store, and… the several stolen kisses of Max and Fang…

This would be the only time I would wish I were deaf instead of blind. That way I wouldn't have known that they were kissing, I would have missed it while looking for clothes.

Max eventually found me a few shirts but we would have to go somewhere like a Target or Wal-Mart for new pants. I didn't mind, at least we were out of the store and the rain could drain out any sound of that kissing. Like Max and Fang would do something as sappy romantic as that, kissing in the rain.

"Max look! That place is a museum and a shop! They say they have some mummies in there!" Gazzy shouted beside me. Mummies huh? If I could see them, that would be cool.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Max replied. I heard Gazzy hiss out a 'yes!'.

Famous last words, Max.

That place was cramped and messy. I couldn't take a single step without bumping into something, and most of those something's were metal or very hard solid objects. "Sorry Ig, I didn't know this place was so cramped." Max whispered in my ear as she took my hand. "Gazzy really wants to see that mummy."

"What does mummy look like?" I asked Max as she stopped. "Does it say anything about him?" I mean come on, I'm excited right now, Max is holding my hand and we're looking at a mummy! Ok, well Max is looking at a mummy but we're standing in front of one. Have you ever stood in front of a mummy? Didn't think so.

"It says that there's metal in his forehead and his skin grew over it. And the reason why his skin is in such a good oily state is because he was covered in arsenic. Either that or he drank it before he died." Max began reading something. "He's not like an Egyptian mummy though, all he has is a rag around his waist. But he has a moustache. This mummy has a moustache, not something you see everyday." I grinned at the thought of a dried up person wearing a moustache.

"Hey Max, can I have one of those?" Gazzy asked, he was on the other side of Max. He was talking about the moustache.

"No, you're not old enough." I felt Max frown. I imagined a four-year-old Gazzy with a moustache, now that was funny.

"Iggy, I have to show you all this stuff! I mean there's an Uncle Sam game, and then there's this thing that you hold onto and they tell you if you're hot or not. Oh! And all these different kinds of coins. There's a mini theater over here, it's Soo Old!" Nudge grabbed my hand and began leading me around the shop. "You should see the what the mini theater is playing, I forgot what it was called but it's still really cool looking."

"Nudge." I said firmly. Everything she wanted me to do I had to see.

"What?" I felt her give me a look. "Oh." Her voice held realization. She dropped my hand, I felt her gaze still on me. "Sorry Ig, everything was just so really cool. I forgot, if I could give you my sight just for you to see this I would. It's really amazing."

"I'll trust you to that." I gave her a smile. What was I supposed to say? I mean she felt bad and I don't want my sister to feel bad because I can't see. It's the whitecoats fault anyway, besides, if I could see I think I'd like this place, Nudge, as talkative as she may be, is really good at describing things. And so far, I think it is amazing.

"Angel, I know you're hungry, we'll get something to eat soon." I heard Max's voice from the other side of the room.

"We should probably get back to the flock now." Nudge told me. I nodded as she took my hand, leading me around, taking a few twists and turns along the way.

We got to the flock a few moments later; they were planning on going to go by Pike's Markets for some fruits.

O.o.O.o.O

It's been a week or so since we've moved into the abandoned coffee shop. We have new clothes, food, and we can walk around freely in this busy city. Nudge says Erasers don't like places so close to Canada. I know she's bluffing but I'm surprised that there haven't been any attacks by Erasers yet. Everyone loves that little keyword, yet.

In that week I heard so many stolen kisses it's beginning to drive me insane. I should be the one kissing Max! I should but I can't, I shouldn't have even kissed her back in the cave. I don't know which is worse, hearing their kisses and not seeing or seeing and hearing. Either way this completely sucks.

I noticed that Max has been hanging around me more though; she probably didn't brush off what I said over a week ago. She's giving me extra attention, as in more than usual. Not that I mind. But it kind of makes me wonder, whenever she kisses Fang, does she think 'would Iggy's be better' or 'does Iggy love me like this'? Whatever, I don't want to know what's Max's mind, that's Angel's job.

I can feel the looks and glances Max gives me, each one of them makes me uncomfortable because I can't tell what expression she's wearing half the time and it bothers me! How would you like it if someone was looking at you and you couldn't see their expression, I would be pissed, wouldn't you? But knowing Max, she'll deny ever glancing. But the thing is, if I can't tell her expression, how can I give an expression back? I mean yeah, my eyes are automatically emotionless but the rest of me can give an expression, right?

I hear Angel laughing with Total. They must be playing something. If only I could see what. "We're packing up." Max said firmly, snapping me away from my thoughts. What's with the sudden plan? I felt for my things and packed them into my backpack. I'll ask later, she probably saw Ari walking down the street. As always, Ari ruins everything.

"Let's go." Max ordered moments later, I stood up and placed my hand lightly on Nudge's shoulder, I'm pretty sure it's her, she has this little indent that my thumb always runs into near her neck. Nudge led me towards the exit before she jumped free of my grasp and into the air. I followed the suit, unfurling my wings to catch the sudden updraft of the wind. I followed the flaps intently, often grazing someone's wing to make sure I was still with the flock.

There were heavier flapping sounds behind us. "Max." I called out her name as we flew over Seattle. I felt her become aware before flapping slightly faster.

"Separate, meet at decoy cave. GO!" Max shouted the last word before falling back. I flew west, my wings beating with Nudge's. Gasman would go in the other direction of me and Nudge while everyone else went separate ways.

Decoy cave, we named it without a purpose. We found it while we were staying in that coffee shop. It's a cave that has four tunnels, one leads underneath a city, another to another entrance, then the third one would be leading from where you just were, and the last one to a bottomless pit, seriously, it's bottomless, I couldn't hear the rock Gazzy dropped down it.

Why had Max fallen back though? Was she planning on playing decoy to the Erasers? It wouldn't be the first time. Nudge and I zoomed towards the cave, taking a long way around to lose anyone or thing following us.

Gazzy, Angel, and Total beat us to the cave. No surprise really, they don't usually try to go a long way around. Angel would just use her mind trick to make Erasers go away and Gazzy, he could just fart at them, that alone would make them stop.

I heard Fang's boots hit the cave flooring minutes later and heard the rustle of his wings as they folded onto his back. Fang sat down, along with the rest of the flock, all except me. I didn't feel like sitting just yet. Besides, where was Max?

Almost an hour passed, I could tell Fang was fidgeting slightly in worry of Max. That was a big deal if I heard him even move a centimeter. I was nervous too but then I heard Max's sneakers press against the rocky floor and felt the breeze her wings gave before relief swept over me. I heard the flock jump to their feet.

"Iggy," It felt like Max was grinning, "I have something for you." I heard her footsteps approach me and she had my hands cup hers.

* * *

Kinda Slow but makes you wonder what's in her hand. I set it up! I got this chapter to fit in with the last two! Oh yeah... only two more chapters... T.T Poor Iggy, none of those kisses went to him... 

CHALLENGE TIME!

What do you think of when I say, Mirror Memories? 

(out of the blue question, don't blame me, I have to get ready for practice in like three hours, after getting home about 45 min ago. And trust me, 3hrs aren't long enough.)

_**Preview of the Next Chapter:**_ (Yes, I have one this time!)

_**Fang POV**_

_**Chapter 5:  
Blinded By Doubt**_

_Look at them. On the other side of the fire Max is showing something to Iggy, pressing it into his hands. What's she showing him? She seems so alive and spirited, like a mother would with her child showing something new. I saw something pop out slightly from beneath their hands. The corners of my mouth twitched upwards. A small bird. I glanced at Iggy, he was nodded and smiling as his fingers ran softly over the bird's body. He looked happy even though his eyes held a blank expression._

_They looked like a couple, Max and Iggy. Somehow, I always pictured it would be me by her side instead of Ig. I mean we're still together and all but will we if this keeps up?_

Sorry It's short but I had a hard time choosing the preview and this won...

O.o.O.o.O

Adieu

Nightwing


	5. Blinded By Doubt

So as everyone knows this is the second to last chapter... T.T I really enjoyed writing this. I mean the thought of Iggy and Max being together makes me feel happy. And our new character in our story makes things even better.

For the Challenge:

Thanks to **SamanthaFantasyFan**, **X Step On Me X**, **BlackGothFaerie**, **Lessien-Elensar**, **filmmakersdream**, **Mrs. Pierre Bouier**, **Da Jitter Bug**, and **Set.Me.Free.123 ** for replying to my challenge! Most of your answers I never really thought of! Because for me when I think of Mirror Memories I think of ghosts actually. You know, those hauntings that supposably (sp?) don't interact with humans, residual hauntings or something like that. They're just like imprints of memories absorbed by the enviornment around them. And imagine if you walked into your house that you haven't been in twenty years and there was a haunting and you're like, woah! That was me twenty years ago, why am I watching myself? Creepy stuff, I know. Well, the mirror part of it was you watching yourself and yeah...

and thanks to the other people who reviewed too!

* * *

** Chapter 5:**

**Blinded by Doubt

* * *

**

Am I jealous? I might, I dunno. I shouldn't be. After all Max is mine, we're sorta dating; we just can't go on actual dates like she did with Sam. 

Sam.

I don't like that guy. The moment I saw him I knew he was trouble for Max. Even though she had a good time and all, Sam is just a big no. I mean he was being overly nice, like when Angel wants one of Max's homemade cookies. It's creepy when people are like that.

But now Iggy's trying to take Max away from me.

I mean I know he liked her, I just thought he gave up when we turned fourteen. I could understand though. Max was the only one he really saw. He saw me too but I'm a guy and Iggy and me, we don't go that way. Nudge was like what, seven? Still innocent and didn't talk a lot, she had nothing in common with Ig. Angel was just born and Gazzy, he's a guy too.

But I never thought he would try and take Max away now that I finally had her. He knew I liked her just as long as him. Every morning I woke up and I'd watch Max until she showed signs of waking. And every night, when my watch was over, I would fall asleep, her face the last thing I see.

Look at them. On the other side of the fire Max is showing something to Iggy, pressing it into his hands. What's she showing him? She seems so alive and spirited, like a mother would with her child showing something new. I saw something pop out slightly from beneath their hands. The corners of my mouth twitched upwards. A small bird. I glanced at Iggy, he was nodded and smiling as his fingers ran softly over the bird's body. He looked happy even though his eyes held a blank expression.

They looked like a couple, Max and Iggy. Somehow, I always pictured it would be me by her side instead of Ig. I mean we're still together and all but will we if this keeps up? My eyes flicker the cave entrance. It's pouring outside again, I should go and make sure Total and Nudge are back from their little trip out of the cave.

I uncrossed my arms and stood up, walking towards the lip of it. I heard Max laugh with Iggy. My heart wrenched but my expression remained blank. That laugh, she only reserved it for me and now, she was giving it to Iggy. I looked outside and saw Nudge flapping slowly, the rain must be weighing down her feathers. She landed clumsily in front of me and let Total jump out of her arms. She shook herself like a dog, her hair and wings spraying me with water. I scowled at her. Nudge gave me a look saying 'whatever'.

Why was Iggy so special? I thought as I helped cook dinner. Oscar Mayer wieners and I think some ravioli, straight from the cans. Iggy pet the bird as he ate. Why didn't that bird try to leave?

"What's with the bird?" I asked Max as we cleaned up around the fire after dinner. Max looked at Iggy, Gasman, and Angel, who were hovering around the small red bird. She gave me a slightly surprised look.

"You don't know?" Max asked, throwing the empty cans deep inside the cave and pulling out the sleeping bags for the flock. I shook my head. "When I was escaping the Erasers I got lost in the forest and found that bird."

"So?" It was just a bird. I mean what was so special about that red bird?

"She's blind, like Iggy." Max gave me a hard stare before unrolling Angel's sleeping bag.

Oh.

How could a bird be blind anyway? Not even going to bother asking. So this bird is Iggy's new companion. At least he found someone like him, well sorta. That bird's still a bird.

"She?" I asked another question. How could Max tell the difference between a girl and boy bird?

"Yeah she. Iggy named her Fuse or something bomb related." Max shrugged. I let myself half smile for a moment. That would be just like Iggy to name something bomb related.

"Have you ever imagined being blind?" Max asked me, joining me on my watch later that night. I shook my head. "Being in that tank," Max shivered at the thought, "I was blind. I could only relive memories. Let me tell you, you miss colors and light. You miss being able to see a face, a detail or something. You miss being able to see how many wrinkles a bulldog has, or the shape that a person looks like. Or a crack in a glass. You want to see but you can't. And Ig, he's been doing this for almost six years now. There are nights that I join him being blind. I can only listen, that's as much as I can do. And you know what?" Max looked up at me, smiling sadly.

"What?"

"The world seems innocent and brand new." Then Max looked away, as if feeling disappointed in herself. How did the world seem innocent in darkness? "And then in the cities, when I'm blind, the world seems so cold and rude. So much noise, so many voices saying selfish things. I know why Iggy likes it quiet." Most of the world's evil happens in cities anyway, I could see why it seemed cold and rude. Except for the School, the School was just plain evil to begin with.

"Oh." What? I don't know what to say. I don't know what it's like to be blind. To block out my sense of sight. C'mon, I'm 2 percent hawk, I see everything. Max looked at me and kissed my cheek. I flashed her a quick smile.

I still have you...

I still have Max. I haven't lost her to Iggy yet. I think everything would go downhill if Max left me. I mean, yeah I care for the flock and all, (this isn't something I would normally admit) but Max is almost like my being. I mean I don't think I could've survived the School with Max. I wouldn't be tough if she hadn't been first; I became tough to show her up. Yup, that me for you.

"Were you afraid?" Max asked, bringing me far from my thoughts. I gave her a confused expression. What was she talking about? I worry about her constantly but I'm never afraid… ok maybe once when she almost killed herself to get that stupid chip out. But that was it. "Were you afraid that you would lose me?" I'm still confused.

"I mean I know I've been hanging out with Iggy a lot lately but it's just that, I don't know, I had something I needed to figure out. And I sort of needed to be around Iggy to figure it out because I needed to see through his eyes to do so." Max continued. Oh. She knew I thought I was losing her to Iggy. "And don't worry. I'm almost done."

I nodded. Was she figuring out her feelings towards Iggy or something? Whatever it was, she was trying to see how Iggy lived. "So the bird…" I trailed off. Why did I even bring back Iggy's bird anyway?

"Fuse?" I nodded. "I brought her back with me because I didn't want some wolf to get her. It didn't seem fair, no one was around to be her eyes so I wanted her to join us. I think that she'll be a good friend to Ig."

"Perhaps." I replied, my gaze sweeping over the forest below.

* * *

Will Iggy or Fang get the girl? Who knows? Well, I do of course but that's not the point! 

CHALLENGE TIME!

Yay, I like writing Challenges. So this one, a really easy challenge. Who do you think Max will end up with?

Iggy or Fang?

Toughy huh? I know... Mhmm... I'm thinking of starting another story... one about a masquerade... who knows...

**_Preview of the Next Chapter:_**

**_Chapter 6:  
Saw You  
Iggy's POV_**

_"Iggy. I need to talk to you." Max whispered in my ear. I nodded letting Fuse hop onto my shoulders. I wonder what Fuse looked like, what color was her feathers and her beak. I stood up as Max grabbed my hand leading me towards the entrance of the cave, I could feel the heat of the sun. "Follow me." She let go of my hand and I heard her jump off the lip and her wings snap open._

_"Get ready." I whispered to Fuse, pulling out my wings and soaring up towards Max's flaps. We flew, from my guess, for almost a half hour landing near soft ground, like muddy grass or something. Fuse's feet were holding onto my shirt, I could feel her talons trying to break my skin. "So what do we need to talk about?" I asked, Fuse jumped on top of my head. I could hear a nearby lake; maybe that's why the ground was moist._

_"Sight really." Max sounded nervous. She's been acting odd ever since I told her about how I wanted her to see. I don't know why she's still that way; I mean it's been almost two weeks. "Iggy, I see you." My heart jumped slightly as her hand cupped my cheek softly. "But I doubt it's the way you want me to."_

Hope you enjoyed

O.o.O.o.O

Adieu

Nightwing


	6. I Finally Saw You

This is the final chapter and it's the first IggyMax implied fanfic! T.T I'm going to miss it but I get to work on another IggyMax fic, yay me! So Please Enjoy!

I just finished my first week of school... Omg I have a bunch of homework... Mk, so the reviews:

I'll give my reviewer winners at the end... you'll know why... don't wan't to spoil the ending.

ofautumnskies: I LOVE YOU! I love this song! And yeah, I officially love this. The song for the whole story :D I give you the largest coookie I can bake!

**BlackGothFaerie**: Aww! I feel loved! XD Yeah, I know the feeling when I read DP fics. As much as I get annoyed with it, it leaves me with a really good feeling of excitement. But don't worry, this is not the end... I have a sequel coming... working on it (when I'm not working on honors homework XP)

* * *

Chapter 6:

Final Chapter**_  
I Finally Saw You_**

O.o.O.o.O

Fuse, she feels so warm in my hands. I hear her chirp happily whenever I touch her head. I got to figure out a way that she can follow me when we're flying from place to place.

"Iggy. I need to talk to you." Max whispered in my ear. I nodded letting Fuse hop onto my shoulders. I wonder what Fuse looked like, what color was her feathers and her beak. I stood up as Max grabbed my hand leading me towards the entrance of the cave, I could feel the heat of the sun. "Follow me." She let go of my hand and I heard her jump off the lip and her wings snap open.

"Get ready." I whispered to Fuse, pulling out my wings and soaring up towards Max's flaps. We flew, from my guess, for almost a half hour landing near soft ground, like muddy grass or something. Fuse's feet were holding onto my shirt, I could feel her talons trying to break my skin. "So what do we need to talk about?" I asked, Fuse jumped on top of my head. I could hear a nearby lake; maybe that's why the ground was moist.

"Sight really." Max sounded nervous. She's been acting odd ever since I told her about how I wanted her to see. I don't know why she's still that way; I mean it's been almost two weeks. "Iggy, I see you." My heart jumped slightly as her hand cupped my cheek softly. "But I doubt it's the way you want me to."

Ouch.

I think my body just sunk to the bottom of that lake. Max continued. "I love you, yes, but you were my first love and I got over you after some time. I'm sorry. And when you told me to see you I tried. I tried to see what you wanted me to see and I thought about how I actually saw you."

"I admire you, always so fearless; always making bombs that could potentially kill us. You live for the moment while I just sit by thinking." I beamed inwardly. She admired me. "But I realized in these past weeks that the more I admired you it was more of just a proud feeling. Like a mother would feel proud of her son."

Ow.

Another stab in the heart but my expression remained blank. Max's hand slid from my cheek and fell to her side. I can hear her; I think she's choking back a sob. "And I'm sorry Iggy. I'm really sorry that I can only see you as a son. I didn't mean for it to turn out this way. I'm sorry if I broke your heart, I'm sorry that I'm hurting you right now."

"Max…" I trailed off, what was I supposed to say? It hurt like hell but I needed to comfort her, I brought all of this on her anyway. Fuse chirped in confusion above me. "Max, I'm sorry to put you through this." I took slow hasty steps towards her, feeling her arm I grabbed it softly and pulled her towards me. I hugged as her body shuddered with sadness and guilt.

Max pulled away moments later, I heard her take a few steps back. "I want you know something." Her hair rustled in the breeze. "Even though I love you like a mother would her son, I hold you closer because you've always been there for me. And know that I'll never desert you. I'll always be by your side. If you need me, I'll be there in a moments notice. I love you that much. I'll drop everything. Even if I'm fighting Ari or if one of our team goes missing and we have to find them. I'll drop it to make sure you're safe and whole." Max sniffed. She hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry Ig, I'm sorry I couldn't see you the way you saw me."

"It's ok." I said after a while. Slowly pulling away from Max, I rested one of my hands on her cheek, my fingers running over every detail of her face. I smiled sadly, I could finally see her face in my mind and it was sad. "I would always want my mother to be happy." My fingers found her lips and pulled one corner of her mouth into a smile.

Even if you don't love me Max. It's ok; I'm fine with just being seen as your son. At least I know I'm still loved by you. And perhaps that's how I see you too. You were someone to look up to, like my guardian. When our lips met in the other cave I didn't feel a spark. Maybe you saw me the way I wanted you to after all.

Max let out a sad laugh and I beamed at her. I could feel her smile sincerely. We would be Mother and son, well sort of. "So," Max began, her feet squishing into the ground as she went from heel to heel. "I'm thinking of taking the flock out for something. And suggestions?"

"Ice cream, Strawberry mocha for me." I grinned. Max laughed, her voice echoing in the forest.

"Strawberry mocha it is. Lets go before everyone worries." Max told me. I nodded, waiting for her take off before jumping into the air, Fuse flying just in front of my shoulder. "So we're cool right?" Max asked when we almost reached the cave.

"Better than cool." I nodded towards her voice. We landed just in front of the cave, Fang and Angel were up, I could hear their footsteps.

"Get up you lazy bums!" I heard Max yell into the cave. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we get ice cream." The vibrations of everyone jumping up in excitement almost startled me. I could see everyone's figures, just barely. Fuse chirped in excitement on my head. I could only grin.

"Well that was an awakening." Total complained from within the cave. I heard Fang's footsteps grow closer to Max and me.

"Hey." Max's voice sounded happy and shy at the same time. I heard them kiss and hid my disgusted face. "We're all cool now, I'm hoping?" She asked Fang.

"Cooler than cool." Fang replied. I should probably get away from this love sap thing now. I heard shuffling of Nudge trying to shove something into her pack.

"Here," I began, kneeling beside Nudge, my hand accidentally brushed against her hand. I felt her gaze on me. "Let me help." I felt the fabric, it was her sleeping bag. I rolled it up for her and helped Nudge pack it.

"Uh, thanks." Nudge replied. I heard her hand go to her head to brush back her hair. I smiled at her, maybe Nudge wasn't so bad. If she could stop talking for once , I think she would be ok to hang out with.

"No problem." Fuse chirped in agreement after I spoke. Gasman, I grinned. He was trying to hide something, his shuffles were weirder than normal. Well his shuffles were already weird. My grin faded in realization. Oh Crap. "Fire in the hole." I muttered and ran towards the entrance, not caring if Fang and Max were still outside making out.

…

That was the WORST sound ever! I mean when people say 'let it rip', they obviously haven't heard Gazzy when he lets it rip. I give him a seven for the sound though. The bomb at Itex was way better. And then that smell. "GAZZY!" The flock yelled. Worse than rotten eggs, worse than silent but deadly's, worse than ANY horrible smell! Jeebus Gazzy? What did you eat?

You know what? My packs still in there… it probably stinks of Gazzy… great, Max? When do we wash our stuff again?

Everyone was outside, I could hear most of them gagging at the smell. Total says the flowers wilted from ten feet below. Yeah… that's kinda how bad it was.

When all our stuff aired out we flew towards a city near Idaho or somewhere. It's all the same to me. We landed and took a while to find an ice cream shop, how fun. Walking blindly through the streets with a bird on your shoulder.

But the ice cream, the ice cream was great, three scoops for me, actually I think everyone got three scoops and Max and Fang split a sundae. How fluffy, as some people would say. I'd say too boyfriend and girlfriend – ish, disgusting. But then again, that's me, the almighty Iggy.

Fuse chirped happily after Max gave her a cherry. I could only smile to myself. So what if we saw each other as Mother and son. It's one way to go. I shrugged. Nudge was talking with Angel and Gasman was telling me something about a bomb. I should probably be listening but I'm not. Whoops.

Another chirp. I looked in the direction of Fuse's chirp and saw a flash of red. "Max?" I asked. Was that red feathers? I heard Max turn in my direction. "What color is Fuse?"

"Red, why?" Max replied. I could imagine her curious face. I myself was questioning myself. Did I just see some of Fuse in my darkness? I blinked and tried to look around. Nothing but black.

Another chirp, I saw Max's face for a split second. She grew up. Her face is different than I remember. But then again the last time I saw her was seven years ago when we were nine. "Nothing." I replied. Were my eyes healing? Slowly but were they? Or was it Fuse, her chirps are making my nerves react to make my eyes work. I don't know. All I know is that I saw Fuse and I saw Max.

You can see me Max and now, I finally saw you.

* * *

Awww T.T I'm sad now... I can't believe I did that to poor Iggy. I wanted him to get together with Max... But you know, sometimes it works like that. Don't worry Iggy! I'll becoming with a full out IggyMax story soon! It's called Beneath the Strawberries. And we all know Iggy has Strawberry blonde hair ;D Then I have a Masquerade story as a Sequal to this one (Me thinks it's pretty cool) and then A completly Orginal story Called '30 seconds' with our new favorite Triangle! IggyMaxFang! I already know how it will end and you won't believe the ending... 

To my reviewers:

**Yascarocks** and **Mrs Pierre Bovier**, I'm sorry... I wanted it to be IggyMax too T.T But it just kinda turned out that way (WAAA!) :cries:

**filmakersdream**, **Da Jitter Bug**, and **SamanthaFantasyFan** You won! Big cookies for the three of you!

And thanks to all my reviewers!

So keep a lookout for my upcoming stories!

Adieu

_**Nightwing**_


End file.
